Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 24
is the 24th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 75th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka ,Masamune , Madoka , Yu and Kenta are at the B-Pit speaking to team Wang Hu Zhong through video conferencing, on the computer. They discuss Team Wang Hu Zhong's upcoming wildcard match against Team Excalibur . Team Wang Hu Zhong tells them not to count them out yet, though Yu bluntly states they would most probably lose to Excalibur. After wishing each other luck, they hang up and wonder about Tsubasa Otori's health. Meanwhile at the hospital, Tsubasa dreams that he is running from a dark force towards safety but before he can reach the light, he trips and is overcome by the darkness that appears to take his form. He awakens in a panic. Later the Team and Hikaru visit him at the hospital. They discuss the previous match and Masamune brags that he won the round but also admits that Tsubasa and Yu also helped too. Gingka asks about his health, and Tsubasa is unable to answer but Gingka assures him that they will advance through the competition together. Tsubasa thanks Gingka and asks if their next competitor has been determined yet. The team start discussing the wild card game between Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excaliber. Yu again states that he doesn't think Team Wang Hu Zhong will win. As this discussion goes on, Tsubasa hears a mysterious voice. He appears very confused to the others and Gingka inquires if he's okay. The voice tells Tsubasa to look over at the window and Tsubasa sees a reflection of himself speaking to him in the mysterious voice. Only Tsubasa is able to see it. It taunts him asking him if he really thinks he's going to compete with the others. Then Tsubasa begins to have a burning pain in his chest. Hikaru rushes to get help. The others try to calm him down as he clutches his chest in pain. His reflection continues to taunt him saying that Tsubasa is his and that it has grown quite comfortable with his body. Tsubasa gets upset and smashes the window. Meanwhile at WBBA headquarters, Ryo is reviewing all of Tsubasa's past battles and realizes something. As he does, Hikaru interrupts to tell him that there's trouble at the hospital. He arrives as a sedated Tsubasa is being wheeled to another room for further testing. He speaks to the group and shows them footage from Battle Bladers of Ryuga when L Drago's dark power possessed him. Then he shows Tsubasa's battle a few days ago and the group is horrified to see the striking similarities. Ryo explains he believes that during Tsubasa's battle with Ryuga at Battle Bladers, some of L Drago's dark energy flowed into him. As they could see, the dark power is steadily growing and gaining more control over Tsubasa. Due to its danger to others and its growing power, Ryo has cut Tsubasa from the team. The others protest but Ryo won't budge. Finally, Yu quits the team and admonishes the others for not following suit in solidarity for Tsubasa. Ryo understands their feelings and assures them that the WBBA will use all its resources to help Tsubasa but admits that they know nothing about the dark power. Yu brings up Ryuga, and Ryo considers it. In France, Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excalibur arrive for their wildcard match. The first match will be a tag team battle. Chao Xin and Mei Mei will be competing. Mei Mei is so fired utoad excited to compete as she inally gets to compete in the World Championships. On Team Excalibur's side, Sophie and Wales will be the competitors. At first, Mei Mei and Chao Xin go on the offensive and have Wales and Sophie scrambling and try to strike with a combined attack but are fended off with a combined move from Wales and Sophie. Then, Team Wang Hu Zhong launch another attack that appears to work. However,Da Shan Wang notices Julian smirking. As Mei Mei and Chao Xin launch their combined special move attacks, Julian orders Wales and Sophie to commence their attack. Wales and Sophie defeat Mei Mei and Chao Xin. The next round anounces another player who is not on the bench. A mysterious figure on top of the Eiffel Tower grins. Major Events *Tsubasa's condition worsens but the cause has been revealed. *Team Excalibur and Team Wang Hu Zhong face each other in the third round. *Sophie and Wales defeat Chao Xin and Mei-Mei in the first match between Team Excalibur and Team Wang Hu Zhong. Transcript Quotes Ryo: '''"Oh No, it just can be possible!" '''Gingka: "Tsubasa." Gingka: '"Hey Dad!" '''Hikaru: '"Hello Director." 'Ryo: '"Everyone, first looking this." 'Hikaru: '"Not That Battle." '''Yu: "Is Gingka and Ryuga the Final and the Battle bladers!" Ryo: "Everyone, You need to take looking this." Gingka: '"Tsubasa. (Growling)" '''Ryo: '"There for, Tsubasa be Remove from the Team!" '''Ryo: "The Dark Power is growing larger, and larger!" Ryo: '''"I'm telling you it won't Work!" '''Hikaru, Gingka, Masamune, Madoka, Yu, Kenta: (Shock) Ryo: '"Yu, Please lasten, I Need you to battle as a Regular Place and to Tsubasa, Starting Now!" '''Yu: '"Huh?" (Growling) 'Ryo: '"Yu." 'Yu: '"I Won't do it!" 'Ryo: '"Huh?" 'Gingka: '"But, Yu?" 'Ryo: '"Is No Good!" Characters *Gingka Hagane *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Chi-Yun Li *Mei Mei *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Kyoya Tategami *Nile *Demure *Benkei Hanawa *Tsubasa Otori *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Ryuga (Flashback) *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wales *European DJ Beyblades *Grand Cetus T125RS *Grand Cetus WD145RS *Poison Virgo ED145ES *Aquario 105F *Earth Eagle 145WD (Featured) Featured Beybattles *Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) and Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) Vs Chao Xin (Poison Virgo ED145ES) and Mei-Mei (Hyper Aquario 105F) = '''Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) and Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) win Special Moves used Differences in adaptations Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers